total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Sugar
Sugar labeled "The Pageant Queen" '''was a Camper on Total Drama: The Roleplay Season 2, It is currently unknown what team she shall be on. Personality A wannabe pageant Queen with a heart of gold. Sugar hails from a farm outside of Lloydminster, Alberta. Or Saskatchewan. "You can see either cause it's a provincial border town!" A sweet and seriously cute dumbbell who signed up because she thought Total Drama was a pageant, and it takes her several episodes to realize it isn't - "When's the talent portion?" When she hits the dock in her bathing suit, she struts like she's on a runway for the swimsuit portion of a pageant. She speechifies like a pageant competitor, repeating every question she's asked before launching into her answers with pageant-isms like "I personally believe..." She has an intense regimen for always looking gorgeous, goes to sleep in curlers - but eventually it all falls apart and she reverts to her true self, and only makes half attempts to clean up for the on-camera portions of the show. She's a little big-boned and isn't shy about loudly sharing her opinions and bizarre family expressions.. Despite her cruel nature she does have a heart, Its just hard too see it at times. She is shown too get annoyed when the subject is not on her. She is always ready to win anything and is big and strong. She also eats alot, Which is shown throughout the series. She also is very niave and will believe something if you say its true. Biography '''What’s your best quality? DUH!! Mah' prettiness! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) Crap! (Country music crossed with that new-fangled rap music!) Salmon! It's TOTALLY this season's pink! Child's Plaything Story, of course! That dog crossed with a slinky was SOOOOO cute! Mah' Go-Go Juice! What else! Describe your craziest dream. Ugh! In this one dream I had, I lost mah' pretty baby fat! SOOO horrible! Best memory from childhood? The day I won my first beauty pageant! I was six, and I felt like a real beauty queen! Most embarrassing moment at school? ''' Oh my gash! This one time I forgot to curl mah' hair before bed and durin' mah' classes, mah' hair looked floppier than a meerkat using an earthquake generator! '''Describe the first job you ever had. I was the spokesperson for that Darwin's Food Safari Resturant commercial! I was dressed up as a cow and sang a little ditty! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Winning every single beauty pageant in every provience, EV-UR!! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Alejandro! He is the spiciest jalepeno ever! He would watch me win a beauty pageant! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Eat nacho's! And well...... Uh.... Watch My Fan Series! Here Comes SUGARRRRR! Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 In Voting History Gallery Overall= SugarStance.png SugarRotation.png SUGARRRR.png Sugar_Sit.png Sugar Total Drama.png SugarFlirty.png SugarHappy.png SugarMad.png Sugarwatch.png Sugarstraight.png Sugarback.png Sugarbottom2.png |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 2= SugarIntroduced.png| Sugar is introduced onto the show. Tyler-Sugar.png| Sugar walks away while Tyler is seen being introduced Trivia Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Other Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Protagonists